


A car, a torch, a death

by Error404willtolivenotfound



Series: TWENTY ONE PILOTS SONG FICS [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Love, Marriage, Suicide Attempt, suicide talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404willtolivenotfound/pseuds/Error404willtolivenotfound
Summary: This is the first of my twenty one pilots song fic series, if you want a song done, tell me and I’ll tryAlso, pineapple on pizza is gross





	A car, a torch, a death

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my twenty one pilots song fic series, if you want a song done, tell me and I’ll try
> 
> Also, pineapple on pizza is gross

Tears drip down Tyler’s cheeks as he watches Josh pack his car. His sleeves are already soaked, the neck of his shirt wet from the tears that fall from his cheeks. “A-are you sure this is what you want, Josh?” He stutters. 

“I’m sure, Ty. We would never work, you have to know that.” Josh replies, but he knows deep in his heart he was going to miss the younger man. His heart aches as he hears a sob coming from Tyler. “Your mom is okay with you staying with her?” A muffled “yes.” Is the only reply he gets. 

He moves away from the car and towards Tyler. “Your car is done. If you have anything inside that you need to get, nows the time.” Tyler disappears inside for a moment and Josh takes the brief moment to tuck an envelope into the boot, between Tyler’s suitcase and his ukulele case. 

He hears the front door shut, and looks up to see Tyler holding a scrapbook, the scrapbook Josh had made him for their first anniversary as a couple. The sight of Tyler holding it, looking so broken, is enough to bring tears to his eyes. He runs his hand through his pink hair, sighing. He remembers every moment, every picture that was in that book. Tyler walks to his car, puts the book on the passenger seat and turns to Josh. 

He sees the tears in Josh’s eyes, the shake in his hands. “Is this definitely what you want?” He asks one last time. Josh nods sadly. They hug, one last time, before Tyler gets in his car. Right before he closes the door, he locks eyes with Josh. “Bye, Josh. I hope you have a great life.” He starts the car and drives away.

By the time he reached his moms house, he was sobbing hysterically. His mom pulled him into her arms as soon as she opened the front door. “Oh, my baby. Shh, it’s okay.” She cooed to him as he sobbed into her shoulder. She led him to his bedroom and laid there with him until he fell asleep. She kept gently stoking his hair, making soft noises that comforted him while he slept.

When he woke, she was gone. He got up out of bed and it hit him. Josh was gone. Josh had left him, Josh had kicked him out. A fresh wave of sobs washed over him. “No, no, no, no, no.” A knocking on his door snapped him out of his thoughts, and he mumbled a soft “come in.” His mom opened the door. “I was unpacking your car and I found this between your suitcase and your ukulele case. It’s an envelope.” She holds it out to Tyler, who grabs it and opens it. 

‘Dear Tyler,  
If you’re reading this, then I’m probably gone. I’m writing this to let you know that I’m so sorry, I never want to hurt you. But I have to. My mind is too fucked up for you, a sweet, loving, caring, gentle man, to have holding you down. I need to let you go, you need to reach your full potential. The world needs you, it doesn’t need me. My heart will always belong to you, my sweet ray of sunshine. I’ll see you in the next life.  
Yours, now and forever, Josh’

He gasps and drops the letter. “No, no, no, No, NO, NO, NO! Mom, he’s going to kill himself! Please, no, I can’t let him. I need to go back, now!” He runs past his mom, grabs his keys and jumps in his car. He starts and heads back the way he came.

He drives way too fast, but eventually he’s there. He jumps out of the car and runs to the door. He knocks but there’s no response. “For fucks sake, Josh, open the door!” He shouts, tears streaming down his face. Nothing. He sobs, dropping his keys on the ground. He bends down to pick them up, a familiar one making his heart stop. He jams it into the lock, and pushes through the door. “Josh?” He calls, panicking. He hears the sound of water running and heaving sobs coming from the bathroom. He sprints there as fast as he can. The sight that greets his makes his heart break into unfixable pieces. Josh, with blood running down his wrists, staining the water red. “No, joshie, please. It’s not worth it.” He moves over and turns the water off. The cuts on josh’s wrists are deep, but it’s not too late. He grabs the hand towel hanging on the towel rack and wraps it around his wrists. Josh looks up at him and cries harder. “Ty, please, no. Leave me.” He chokes out. “Never. My heart belongs to you, forever.” Tyler pulls him close and kisses his forehead. “Ty, I-I don’t know why I did it. I don’t know why I made you leave. I love you, so much. I’m so so sorry.” Josh sobs. Tyler picks him up, cradles him close. “It’s okay, Joshie.” He carries him to his room and finds some clothes for josh. He puts them on him, then helps him to his car. 

When they arrive at the hospital, the staff take him into a ward straight away. Tyler isn’t allowed to follow. He paces outside instead, chewing on his finger nails and eventually, crying. A shrill sound makes him jump. He realises it’s his phone. He pulls it out and answers it. “Tyler speaking.” He relaxes once he realises it’s his mom. “Mom. Yeah, he’s okay. We’re at the hospital right now. Yes, mom, he’s going to be fine. He didn’t cut too deep. I’m just glad you found that letter. No, I haven’t been able to talk to him yet. I’ll call you when I know anything, okay? Okay, love you mom. Bye.” He hangs up and resumes pacing.

He paces there, occasionally stopping to talk to a nurse, for hours. “Mr Joseph? Josh is asking to see you.” He immediately goes to walk in. “Just a word of warning, he’s out of it. We had to give him strong pain killers to stitch him up.” Tyler nods, and pushes past her. “Joshie...” he breathes, seeing him with the bandages around his wrists and an tube stuck in his hand. “T-Ty, I’m so-sorry. I sho-“ Tyler cuts him off. “Josh, I understand. I’ve been here, remember? But you should have talked to me, let me know what was going on, not push me away. I could have helped. You’re never alone in this, babe. I want to be here for you, but I can’t if you don’t let me in.” He takes Josh’s hand in his. Josh nods. “I also want to move back in so I can be with you through all of this. I’ll move out when it’s all done, but I’m not leaving you while you’re like this.” He says, not giving Josh a chance to argue. “I don’t want you to leave after all this. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives.” Tyler smiles softly, and Josh squeezes his hand. “I love you Tyler.” He whispers. “I love you too.” Tyler whispers back.

 

A month later, and Tyler has moved all his things back. His mom stands at the door, holding his ukulele in one hand and an envelope in the other. His heart drops. “Is... is that the same letter?” He stutters. His mom shakes her head. “No. But I found it between your suitcase and your ukulele case. I thought you might be interested in reading it. Just, read the letter, okay?” His face scrunches in confusion as he opens the envelope. He pulls the letter out and unfolds it.

‘Dear Tyler,  
If you’re reading this, then I’m going to assume you know how much I love you. And you probably know that I try to wake up before you just so I can see you as you wake up, and that I love the way you look when you sleep, and how much I love your smile. So before you get confused, turn around.  
Yours forever, Josh’

Tyler turns, and drops the letter when he sees Josh down on one knee with a ring in his hand. “Joshie...” he breathes. He curses himself as tears spring to his eyes. “Tyler, I’m so in love with you, and I’m not even sorry. I love every moment I get to spend with you. I love you. Tyler Robert Joseph, will you do me the honour of marrying me?” Tyler starts crying, and nods, choking out a “Yes!” Josh jumps up and slides the ring onto his finger. “I love you too, Josh.” Josh pulls Tyler into a kiss. Tyler’s mom watches on with tears in her eyes.

Two months later, Josh is standing at the alter, watching as Tyler walks towards him. Both moms aren’t even bothering to quiet their sobs. As the wedding goes by, both boys are looking into each other’s eyes. Tyler has tears in his eyes. “You May now kiss the groom.” The two boys kissed, as everyone clapped and the two moms cried openly.

 

“Hey josh, I’m writing a song, about us.” Tyler says, randomly. “Yeah? What’s it called?” Josh asks. “It’s called a car, a torch, a death. It’s about how everything happened. You’ll understand once you read the lyrics. Here.” Tyler passes the lyrics to him. As he reads, he says the words out loud. “The air begins to feel a little thin, as I start the car and then I begin, to add the miles piled up behind me. I barely feel a smile deep inside me. This is from that morning, isn’t it?” Tyler nods, not wanting to disrupt Josh’s reading. “And I begin to envy the headlights driving south, I want to crack the door so I can just fall out. But then I remember when you packed my car, you reached inside and buckled up your heart, for me to drive away with, I begin to understand why god died. It’s beautiful, Ty. I love it.” Josh smiles, and Tyler falls in love with him just a little bit more. “It’s not done yet, I’ll show you when it is.”

Tyler plays the first note on the piano, and Josh instantly knows what song it is. He remembers when Tyler wrote it, and he remembers why. “So, this is a song I wrote a while back, way before we became famous. It’s about Josh, and the reason we’ve gotten this far.”

They finish the show with a bow. “We’re twenty one pilots and so are you! Stay street!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me in the comment section
> 
> And tell me whether you like pineapple on pizza too


End file.
